


I Missed You (Whitemin)

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Whitemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Summary: This is for an AU I made on Tumblr Innocent!Henry AUAn au where the story Felix White (Henry's lawyer in "Escaping the Prison") tells in court is true and Henry isn't a criminal.Here's the link:https://azuri-the-imperfect-artist.tumblr.com/post/631285732551557120/innocent-henry-au
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an AU I made on Tumblr Innocent!Henry AU  
> An au where the story Felix White (Henry's lawyer in "Escaping the Prison") tells in court is true and Henry isn't a criminal.
> 
> Here's the link:   
> https://azuri-the-imperfect-artist.tumblr.com/post/631285732551557120/innocent-henry-au

Ever since Henry was brought home, he noticed that Felix's behavior had changed. It was mostly small things. The way Felix held Henry's hand, not tight enough to hurt but just tight enough to make it difficult to separate them. The way Felix texted him once every hour while the two of them were separated. The way Felix held him at night while he was sleeping. It was clear to Henry what was happening, it didn't take a genius to see the reason behind Felix's clinginess.  
One night, the two of them decided to cuddle on their bed. Felix's arms were wrapped around Henry's waist, his chin resting on the top of Henry's head (Henry is usually the little spoon). Henry moved his hand to rest on Felix's, using his thumb to gently caress his husband's hand. "Felix?" Henry asked, providing sound in the previously silent room. "Yes, Henry?" Felix replied. "Should we… talk about what happened?" Henry asked, Felix's grip around Henry tightened slightly, he was clearly disturbed by the subject.  
"What did you do while I was gone?" Henry asked gently. He could feel Felix shifting a little behind him before hearing his voice. "I was looking for you. I asked our neighbors, friends, anyone I could if they had seen you. I put up flyers even, but nobody knew where you were." Henry heard a sniffle behind him. "I was so scared that I wasn't going to see you again. I didn't even know if you were okay or hurt or… worse. Every time I came home I hoped that somehow you'd be here, baking in the kitchen again or blasting your favorite songs and dancing, only to come home to silence. It felt so empty without you." Felix began to sob. "With every day that passed I was more terrified that you were never coming back. I missed you so much Henry." Henry's head suddenly felt wet with Felix's tears, he continued to hear Felix sobbing. "When I heard from you I was so.. Scatterbrained. I was happy that I finally knew where you were, but you sounded so scared and I… I…" That was it, Felix broke down, his speech completely halted by his cries. Henry moved so he could face Felix. Reaching up to wipe away his tears. "I was scared too, I wasn't sure why I was in jail and why I couldn't call anyone, or well at least until I got that weird cake thing- but before that I was terrified. I thought I was going to die there, but then I finally got to call you and you gave me my freedom again." Henry moved up to give Felix a kiss, his own eyes beginning to tear up as well. The two of them continued to hold each other, giving each other small pecks on the cheeks, and just letting their tears flow. After a while, their sobs faded, and their tears dried, they continued to shower each other with affection. Nuzzles, hugs, and kisses were shared between the two of them.  
"I love you Henry."  
"I love you too."


	2. Will You Date Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a prequel oneshot here. This takes place in my Innocent!Henry Au.  
> Basically this is the story is how Felix asked Henry out. Just a little cutness

*Innocent!Henry Au Prequel*

Felix let out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he walked home. Henry, his culinary classmate, had barated Felix for his lack of basic cooking knowledge earlier that day. Felix admittedly couldn't really blame Henry for being frustrated with him. After all, he managed to set fire to spaghetti. While it had water in it. Yeah, Felix didn't know how he managed to do that either. It was a mystery to everyone. He wasn't frustrated because Henry yelled at him, no he was frustrated with himself. Because once again he had made a fool of himself in front of the guy he was trying to impress.

"Ugh. Why do I always do this!?" Felix shouted to himself. He had been wanting to get closer to Henry for a while. He was hoping to eventually date Henry. He tried to be "smooth", with flirting, partnering with Henry during culinary class, bringing him little gifts, etc. It's not like Henry hated him, on the contrary, they hung out pretty often as friends; but Felix wanted to be more than that. Gosh, he was infatuated by Henry. He adored him. He loved how Henry was proud to be himself, how absolutely shameless Henry could be. He adored Henry's talent in the kitchen (the cupcakes he made were freaking awesome). He enjoyed learning about Henry's other interests, like video games or gemstones (apparently emeralds were his favourite). He just loved Henry, he wanted to be all romantic and sweep Henry off his feet… but he always ended up looking like a doofus. Every time he came close to asking Henry out, he ended up making some sort of mistake and completely failing. Why did asking people out have to be so hard!? Despite these difficulties, however, Felix wasn't a quitter. He was gonna keep trying until he got acceptance or rejection. 

Felix continued to walk when he noticed a certain small someone a decent distance in front of him… Henry Stickmin. Now was his chance to try again! Feeling suddenly giddy, Felix started running. "Henry! Wait up!" Henry paused, turning around to face Felix, watching said teenager run towards him. "I wanted to ask-" Felix started, too excited to notice the sizable crack in the sidewalk until his foot was already caught in it. His running pace suddenly interrupted as he was thrown into the concrete face first. Henry watched Felix's face become acquainted with the ground (wasn't hard, Felix was, like, maybe seven feet away from him). Henry stood with his heels together, dramatically gesturing towards Felix's face down body. "Here lies Felix White. He ran fast, and died an idiot." Henry said jokingly. "Mmmf hmf hmm!" Felix objected, although it was muffled and impossible to tell what exactly he said, considering he still had a facefull of gravel. "Ah nevermind, he still lives!" Henry joked again. Giggling slightly, Henry leaned down to be closer to Felix. "Seriously though, are you okay?" Henry asked. Felix finally moved his arms to prop himself up, looking towards the other. Henry gasped. Felix's face was covered in blood and already swelling up. His lip was busted, his nose was bleeding and there was a scrape on his cheek. Henry immediately helped Felix up to his feet. "C'mon ya doofus, I have a first aid kit at my house." Henry commented, half teasing as a way to keep some feeling of leavity. 

The two of them got to Henry's house, staying in Henry's room. Felix sat on Henry's bed as his wounds were being treated. Henry cleaned the blood, scrapes, and the cuts that plagued Felix's face. "Ow ow ow!" Felix muttered, his face stinging from the peroxide. "I know it stings, but I can't clean your wounds if you keep flinching away like that. Just try to sit still." Henry instructed, he held Felix's head still with his unoccupied hand, his hand on his cheek. Felix, without thinking, leaned into Henry's touch. It wasn't awkward, seeing as Henry surprisingly didn't react to the sudden intimacy, it was quiet, and calm. Felix enjoyed Henry's comforting warmth, it was a pleasant distraction from the pain in his face. 

Henry broke the silence. "So are you gonna finish telling me what was so important you had to eat the gravel?" Felix nervously chuckled at Henry's joking tone, then he sighed, realising that he once again failed to be romantic. That had gotten really old, really fast, and Felix was done with it. Felix took a deep breath. " I...wanted to ask you something." Felix closed his eyes, feeling nervous. "What did you want to ask me?" Henry questioned as he gently placed bandages on Felix's face. "I've been trying to ask this for a while. I originally wanted it to be more romantic than this, but uh, you saw what happened out there." Felix chuckled before continuing. "I just want to say that I really like spending time with you! I have so much fun when you're around, and I'm constantly learning new things with you. Even though you tease me, I know that you care. And I appreciate your willingness to help me in culinary class even though I'm basically just a walking liability. That being said though, I would- uh, well. I- err.. I want.." Felix grew frustrated as he nervously stuttered. Darn it Felix! Just ask him! It shouldn't be this hard! Stop acting like you forgot how to be a competent human being! Ask him! Felix internally shouted at himself. "I… uh… want to be more.. Than friends…" Felix managed to say, not confidently as he wanted, but at least it was something. "Felix White, are you asking me out?" Henry asked in a cheeky tone. Felix nervously chuckled. "Ha ha… Yeah." He admitted, feeling slightly relieved. "Do you have any particular idea for a date you want to do or…?" Henry questioned. "Oh! Right, uh.. I'm not sure, honestly. I was kinda thinking we could just go to that little 'make your own' bakery you like? Make some sweets together and whatnot but uh… I've come to realize that I'm a walking liability in the kitchen. So, I'm open to suggestions." Felix rambled slightly. "You got that right." "Henry! I was trying to be sincere! You ruined the moment!" Felix whined, Henry only chuckled playfully. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Tell you what, I'll go on a date with you, if you promise that you'll practice your culinary skills. Does that sound like a fair deal?" Felix's eyes lit up with excitement. "You mean it?" Henry nodded. "Yes. I mean it, Felix." Felix smiled, his busted lips making the action slightly painful. Worth it. He wrapped his arms around Henry, pulling him into a hug.   
"Deal!"   
"Also, try not to make out with the sidewalk next time."  
"Henry!"  
"Hey, you asked me out. You want this apparently."


End file.
